warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Angels Vermillion
The Angels Vermillion is a Second Founding Successor Chapter of Space Marines created from the gene-seed of the Blood Angels. Chapter History The Angels Vermillion is a secretive Second Founding Successor Chapter of the Blood Angels, shunning all contact with their Brother Chapters who are also descended from the Primarch Sanguinius, choosing to bear their lingering curse in solitude and isolation. Ironically, little is recorded in Imperial records of the Chapter's exploits since the Second Founding, but whenever they are mentioned, their battle record is nothing short of exemplary. It is impossible to say why the Chapter has chosen to endure its curse without the support of its Brother Chapters. One wonders about the cause of their self-imposed exile from their brethren, and whether it is simply a case of a shame that must be endured alone, or something far darker. Notable Campaigns *'Hive Fleet Kraken' (992.M41) - In 992.M41, the Angels Vermillion aided the Blood Angels during the battle for the Hives of Hollonan, answering the call for aid of the Blood Angels Chief Librarian Mephiston as a tendril of Hive Fleet Kraken descended upon that Hive World. The Angels Vermillion fought alongside the Blood Angels and the Eldar of Craftworld Ulthwe under the command of the venerable Farseer Eldrad Ulthran, who had brought his people into the fight for enigmatic reasons of his own. The Tyranids were crushed between the attacks of the three descending armies and this splinter of the coming Hive Fleet Kraken was removed from existence before its parent Hive Fleet arrived in full. Eldrad Ulthran and his forces remained just long enough to see Mephiston recovered from the rubble, terribly wounded but miraculously still clinging to life. This second resurrection only served to increase Mephiston's legend within his Chapter -- and beyond. *'Persecution by the Order of the Argent Shroud' (Date Unknown.M41) - Sometime prior to the Third War for Armageddon (in which the Chapter did not participate) the Angels Vermillion were subjected to attacks by the Adepta Sororitas' Order of the Argent Shroud under the leadership of Canoness Dissenta. Chapter Organisation The Angels Sanguine use the same organization scheme as the Blood Angels as outlined in Codex Blood Angels. As such, they are considered a partially ''Codex Astartes''-compliant Chapter, like their ancestral Chapter. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Chapter wears dark red Power Armour with a yellow Aquila or Imperialis emblem upon the chest plate. The Angels Vermillion were originally depicted as wearing carmine-coloured armour with a yellow chest Aquila. In the book How to Paint Space Marines, however, the Chapter is depicted in the scheme used by the Angels Encarmine: vermillion-coloured armour with a yellow chest eagle, black shoulder plate trim and backpack. The Codex: Blood Angels (5th Edition) restore their original armour colour scheme. Chapter Badge The Chapter's badge is a winged blood drop, with a small skull at the base of the drop, which is very similar to the badge of the Blood Angels. Sources *''Codex: Blood Angels'' (5th Edition) Gallery Angels Vermillion Marine.jpg|Angels Vermillion Tactical Marine Category:A Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines